Astronaut
by PaoTuli
Summary: Craig ha cumplido su sueño de ser astronauta, pero no todo es como él esperaba...¿Por qué se sentía tan solo? ¿Tweek lo olvidaría? [Songfic]


**Astronaut (c) Simple Plan**

 ** _Can anybody hear me  
Or am I talking to myself  
My mind is running empty  
In the search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me  
It's all just static in my head_**

Se preguntó por milésima vez si esto era lo que quería. Claro que era lo que él quería, ser astronauta había sido su sueño desde siempre…Pero ahora se sentía tan vacío, como si estuviera buscando la compañía de alguien…Todo está tan estático y quieto que hubiera jurado que ya estaba muerto, de no ser por sus pensamientos que le recuerdan la inmortalidad de su pesar.

 ** _Can anybody tell me why  
I'm lonely like a satellite?_**

¿Acaso alguien podría oírlo? Preguntó a la nada, conociendo la respuesta. Era muy consiente que estaba tan solo como un satélite. Y eso era decir mucho. No sabía por qué se quejaba, el mismo había pedido que le mandarán hasta allá. Pudo haberse quedado en una estación más cercana a la tierra, pero no, no se quería conformar con eso. Ahora se arrepentía mucho de la decisión.

 ** _'Cause tonight I' feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_**

Ahora sí que sabe lo que se siente ser un verdadero astronauta. Sólo, flotando…

Moviendo los músculos de sus brazos como si alguien lo fuera a ver, ni aunque pidiera una llamada de auxilio se inmutarían en verlo. Simplemente ya se encontraba muy lejos. No hay nadie.

Ahora…Sólo quedó ahí, viendo desde una lejanía peligrosa el mundo que antes poseía, pero que no había podido apreciar hasta ese momento.

 ** _Can I please come down, come down  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round  
Can I please come down?_**

¿Ya podía bajar? Sólo quería regresar al mundo que conocía, aquí sólo puede girar y girar en el vacío espacio. Hace mucho que ya se cansó de eso, lo único que quería era regresar.

 ** _I'm deafened by the silent_**

 ** _Is it something that I've done_**

 ** _I know that there are millions  
I can't be the only one who's so disconnected_**

El silencio se había convertido en su amigo, se arrepentía de pocas cosas pero haber abandonado a su amado por eso era una de ellas ¿Así se sentía estar deprimido? No lo sabía, pero sabía que no era el único que se sentía así. En el mundo hay billones de personas, y por lo menos un millón debían estar igual de solas y tristes que él.

 ** _It's so different in my head  
Can anybody tell me why  
I'm lonely like a satellite?_**

Ir a esa misión había sido un sueño, lo imaginaba tan diferente... ¿Por qué estaba tan solo? Sí sólo se hubiera quedado no estaría extrañando tanto esos brazos rodeándolo, esos pequeños tics y espasmos, que aunque a veces le sacaban de quicio siempre terminaba por adorarlos porque el mero hecho de que le pertenecían a él.

 ** _'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_**

Pero no, él había decidido convertirse en el astronauta que siempre quiso ser, y eso era lo que conllevaba. No podía mandar mensajes desde su ubicación y poco a poco iba perdiendo más la cordura. Ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, sólo tenía una vaga esperanza de que su mundo allá en la tierra no lo haya olvidado.

 ** _Can I please come down, come down  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round  
Can I please come down?_**

¿Sí decía por favor tal vez así lo regresarían? Que ridículo, pensó. Ya estaba harto de dar vueltas, sólo quería volver a casa...

 ** _Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity  
And it's starting to weigh down on me, whoa_**

 ** _Let's abort this mission now  
Can I please come down?_**

Comenzó a gritar de la frustración, al fin y al cabo nadie lo iba a escuchar. Probablemente la gravedad cero ya estaba afectando su cerebro. Quería abortar la misión, iba a abortar la misión…Si fuera así, al fin podría regresar… ¿No?

 ** _So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
All the lonely people that the world forgot_**

Esa fría noche hacía un llamado a todos los astronautas. No sólo los astronautas de profesión como él, si no ha todas las personas solitarias que el mundo olvida.

 ** _If you hear my voice, come pick me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got_**

Si su amado llegara a escuchar su voz en algún momento, en una llamada o algo similar… ¿Levantaría el teléfono? ¿Aún Tweek lo querría? ¿Aún aguardaba su llegada? Él esperaba que sí, porqué él era lo único que le quedaba.

 ** _And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal _****_when I lifted off_**

 ** _Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_**

Perdió toda señal con cualquier persona, incluso con los encargados de la estación. No podía hacer nada para mejorar su situación, sólo tener esperanza. La esperanza de que alguien escuchara su llamado y que no lo olvidaran. Que él no lo olvidara.

 ** _'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
To the lonely people that the world forgot  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got_**

Se sentía como un astronauta, no, él _era_ un astronauta. Sabía que nadie respondería, pero aun así debía intentarlo. Les deseaba lo mejor a todos los que se sentían como él, pero que no estaban en su situación. Debe ser peor sentirse como un astronauta aun estando en la tierra. Nunca se había encontrado con un sentimiento similar hasta que ese momento, dudando de todo y todos…En verdad esperaba que lo siguieran esperando, no tenía a más nadie y juraba que si se le daba la oportunidad de volver a la tierra… la aprovecharía.

 ** _Can I please come down?  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round  
(Can I please come down?)_**

¿Ya podía regresar..? Lo juraba por la vida de su mascota, ya estaba harto de estar allí. Si le perdonara por haberse ido, ¿podría regresar con él? Sólo quería volver a su lado. En la tierra, donde no se sintiera como un astronauta.

* * *

 **Hola, holaaa. Tiempo sin subir nada... :'D Hace mucho tuve la idea de este fanfic pero no fue hasta ahora que decidí llevarlo a cabo heh, es un poco triste pero la canción me parece preciosa y en mi opinión queda en un tono perfecto con el triste pelinegro(? Aqhdwbcqoehfb luego escribiré algo feliz, lo juro. x'D**

 **Pero en fin, Tuli fuera, ¡paz! 3**


End file.
